No Gain Without Pain
by Yuki Hattori
Summary: Apakah disaat aku sudah mengutarakan perasaanku dan menyerah, kau akan melihatku, Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

konnichiwa minna._.

Aku baru pertama kali nulis ff, dan aku hanya berani membaca tanpa menulis *pengecut* dan sekarang aku mau nyoba nulis—''

Review yah.. perlu bantuan biar lebih baik lagi._.

_**Disclaimer : **__**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku**_

_**Title : **__**No Gain Without Pain**_

_**Genre : Romance, **__**Hurt, Comfort**_

_**Rated : T **_

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Konoha, Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidurnya tidak lelap. Sakura termenung, memikirkan kejadian- kejadian yang baru saja ia lalui beberapa waktu lalu.

_**Flashback**_

"Haruno, kau sekelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke kan'? tolong berikan buku ini padanya ya. terima kasih." ucap guru itu-Asuma Sensei.

"Baik sensei" jawabnya

'_hhh.. kenapa harus aku yang disuruh Asuma Sensei? Aku takut semakin dibenci Sasuke, dia melihatku saja selalu sinis' _

Dengan terpaksa Sakura berjalan ke kelasnya, ia melihat Sasuke sedang memandang jendela luar dengan tatapan.. err kesal? Sakura pun penasaran ada apa di luar jendela kelas itu, matanya terbelalak.

_**Sakura's**__**POV**_

Gadis Hyuuga sedang bersama Naruto? Sasuke menatap mereka dengan tatapan seperti itu? Lalu aku? Hanya menatap sedih Sasuke.. ya.. Kau memang tidak pernah melihatku kan' Sasuke?

Aku berjalan mendekati Sasuke, dan dengan takut aku akhirnya bicara.

"Sa.. Sasuke ini bukumu, dari Asuma Sensei" kataku gugup.

"…" Sasuke diam.. bukan tidak mau menjawab. Tapi dia tidak memperhatikan aku.. dia.. tetap memperhatikan Naruto dan Hinata. Oh Kami-sama, lagi-lagi aku harus menahan rasa sakitku.

"Sasuke.." ujarku pelan.

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

"SASUKE!" ah.. aku kesal.. sangat kesal bercampur sakit di hatiku karena aku.. tidak dilihat sama sekali.

Sasuke menatapku tajam, menusuk.. Onyx itu.. Cih sial. Aku takut terperangkap Onyx itu.

"Aku.. hanya mau memberikan bukumu, dari Asuma Sensei" Kataku pelan

"Seharusnya kau langsung taruh saja buku itu dimeja, dasar pengganggu."

DEG.

Benar kan'.. aku selalu mengganggu. Setelah kejadian ini, aku yakin pasti Sasuke semakin membenciku.

Aku berlari ke mejaku tanpa berkata apa-apa kepadanya. Lebih baik aku diam daripada aku bicara dan aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku.

_**End of Flashback**_

"hhh.. hari ini aku tidak ada semangat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tapi, aku tidak punya alasan untuk membolos." Ucap Sakura sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sakura berjalan gontai ke arah kamar mandi. Ia mau, atau lebih tepatnya Mau-Tidak-Mau bersiap untuk pergi ke KHS-Sekolahnya.

15 menit kemudian.

Ting Tong

"Masuk saja Baka Pig" Jawab Sakura dengan malas. Itu sudah pasti temannya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Hoi, Forehead, tumben kau baru bersiap-siap, telat bangun ya?."

"Hm, tidak.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku.. hanya sedang banyak pikiran saja. Makanya aku telat."

"Ceritakan padaku!" Jawab Ino semangat.

"Gomen Pig, aku sedang tidak mau bercerita. Ayo kita berangkat."

_._

_._

_._

'_Jam 07.15.. untung tidak telat'_ gumam Sakura.

"Hei, Forehead, aku tahu apa masalahmu" Kata Ino tiba-tiba.

"Ng?" Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Sasuke kan'?"

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Ia kaget, kenapa Ino bisa tahu?

"Sudahlah Sakura, jujur saja. Aku ini sahabatmu"

"hhh. Ya ya itu kau sudah tahu"

"Sakura.. berjuanglah. Kau menyukainya kan? Karena itu kau harus banyak-banyak bersabar. Aku yakin, dia akan melihatmu suatu saat nanti" Terang Ino.

"Ino, Nanti itu.. kapan?"

Ino terdiam. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya.

"Hee, baka forehead, tentu saja tidak akan lama lagi, dia akan melihatmu! Kau ini tidak sabaran sih"

"Tidak lama lagi ya.."

"Nee, sudah ayo, Baka Forehead" ajak Ino.

_**Sakura's POV**_

Tadi Ino menyemangatiku. Aku memang sering bertengkar dengannya, tapi aku akui dialah sahabat terbaikku. Ino bilang, Sasuke akan melihatku suatu saat nanti. Kapan ya? Kurasa mustahil. Sasuke itu sangat membenciku, dia selalu menganggapku pengganggu. Padahal aku tidak bermaksud begitu.

"Ya anak-anak, hari ini sensei akan mengubah pola duduk kalian. Kalian akan duduk berpasangan." Ucap Kakashi sensei-Wali kelasku.

"Hyuuga Hinata duduk bersama Uzumaki Naruto"

Aku terbelalak kaget, lalu aku melirik Sasuke untuk melihat reaksinya. Dan.. ya.. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, tampak kebencian di wajahnya. Ah.. seharusnya aku sudah tahu reaksi Sasuke.

"Lalu.. Uchiha Sasuke duduk bersama Haruno Sakura"

.

.

.

DEG

"HAH?" ucapku, tanpa sadar aku diperhatikan seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Kenapa Haruno?" Tanya Kakashi Sensei.

"Go..gomen, tidak apa-apa sensei" aku menutup mulutku, lebih tepatnya membekap mulutku.

'Kami-sama, ujian apa lagi yang kau berikan untukku?"

_**-TBC-**_

Aaaaa gomen kalo jelek ceritanya. Baca sajalah, mohon di review ya.. kasih aku saran banyak2^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hyaaa~~~

Aku mau ngelanjutin cerita ini dalam 2 hari 2 fic hoho~~~ *lagisemangat*

Makasih banyak atas respon positif kalian untuk fic aku yang ga jelas ini, seneng bgt XD *loncatloncat*

Sebenernya aku sempet bingung gimana cara ngelanjutin chap alias bikin chap. 2.. huwaaa senpai-senpaii, tolong bantu aku TT^TT

Panda No Ai: Aku ga plagiat kok.. ini cerita asli yg pengen aku tulis, ide aku sendiri..^^

Linata: Pasti~ aku bakal bikin banyak adegan NaruHina nya biar Sasu cemburu hoho~

Kikyo Fujikazu: iya nih kurang panjang,padahal pas aku ngetik udah panjang bgt,eh pas di upload kok jadi pendek ==a #dd

darkflash: aaa arigatou dark-kun/chan/san/senpai? O.O

Mimi Tingting Senju: arigatou senpaii, ini juga aku pernah ngalamin kok TT^TT makasih yoo udah ngereview~

Kamikaze Ayy: Yoo, arigatou~^^

Me: siap senpai~~~

Jessi: Sipp aku lanjutin~ iya sakura kasian, sasu nya jahat T,T

Ceciti: Arigatouu senpai~ makasih dukungannya^^

Soo Dana: Arigatou arigatou~ aku seneng bgt liat orang bisa nerima fic aku^^ salam kenal juga^^~

Viola Chan: Yoo~ aku bakal apdet terus! Waktu kemaren lama Cuma gara2 ga ngerti cara ngelanjutin chapter ==a

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku**_

_**Title : No Gain Without Pain**_

_**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort**_

_**Rated : T**_

.

.

.

.

_**Sakura's**____**POV**_

Mulai hari ini, aku akan duduk dengan Sasuke. Entah aku harus senang atau sedih. Aku senang karena akan duduk dengan orang yang aku sukai, siapa tahu dengan duduk dengannya dia bisa melihatku. Tapi aku juga sedih, karena aku yakin Sasuke tidak ingin duduk dengan ku. Oh Kami-sama benar-benar tidak adil padaku!

"Sakura!"

Aku terbelalak kaget. Ya ampun, ternyata Ino menyadarkan aku dari lamunan ku.

"Apa sih Baka pig? Tidak bisakah kau berbicara **lebih kencang** lagi?" Kata ku sambil menutup telinga ku.

"Tentu saja bisa! Jadi kau ingin mendengar lagi suaraku yang indah ini?" Kata Ino dengan percaya dirinya.

"Baka! Sudah ah, kau ini berisik sekali"

"Gomen forehead, habisnya kau melamun terus. Aku tahu kau gugup kan' karena akan duduk dengan Sasuke?" Kata Ino sambil menyeringai.

"Baka! Baka Pig! Ma..mana mungkin aku gugup?" Kata ku terbata-bata. Cih, sial. Kenapa Ino selalu tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?

"Kau memang tidak pernah jujur forehead. Sudah jelas-jelas itu terbaca dari raut wajahmu"

"A..apa? benarkah?" Kata ku sambil menutup wajahku. Aku tahu sekarang wajahku sudah memerah seperti orang mabuk. Cih, benar-benar memalukan.

"Ya~ belum duduk bersama Sasuke saja sudah memerah. Apalagi kalau kau duduk dengannya, mungkin kau akan pingsan, Nona Haruno~" Goda Ino

"Ah! Baka! Baka Pig! Jangan menggoda aku terus! Kau sendiri kan' duduk dengan Shikamaru yang membosankan itu. Kau bisa mati kebosanan jika duduk dengannya!" Kataku mengejek Ino.

"Hm, kau memang benar. Setidaknya aku tidak duduk dengan si Pangeran Es kan'?"

"Bakaaa! Sudah ayo cepat jalannya, kita bisa telat tahu!"

_**End of Sakura's POV**_

Bel berdering menandakan mulainya pelajaran di _Konoha High School. _Di kelas Sakura, pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Kakasih Sensei. Kakashi sensei selalu datang terlambat, Tapi Anak-anak di kelas Sakura yakin, Kakashi sensei tidak akan masuk. jadi anak-anak di kelas Sakura bisa bebas melakukan aktifitas di kelas. Ada Neji dan Tenten yang sedang mengobrol, walau Neji terlihat dingin, tapi dia terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan Tenten, ada Ino yang sedang bertengkar dengan Shikamaru. Ada Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang mengobrol, dan wajah Hinata tampak selalu memerah jika ia sedang bersama Naruto. Lalu Sasuke? Pastinya dia melihat Naruto dan Hinata dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sakura hanya diam melihatnya.

'_Kenapa mereka tampak akrab, tetapi aku tidak?'_ Pikir Sakura.

"Sakura"

"Ng? Gaara? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Bisa tolong bantu aku?"

"Ya. Tentu saja. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Ayo, ikut aku"

"Um.. ya, baiklah."

Sebelum Sakura pergi, ia melirik Sasuke. Tapi sayang, Sasuke masih asyik memperhatikan Naruto dan Hinata, dengan pandangan dinginnya. Sakura sedikit kecewa.

**Di UKS**

"Gaara? Kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau.. bisa membantu mengobati luka?"

"Um.. ya. Bisa walau sedikit-sedikit."

"Kalau begitu, bisa tolong aku mengobati luka ini?" Gaara memperlihatkan luka di tangan kanannya. Sakura kaget, hei, itu bukan luka yang kecil kan?

"Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini? Ya ampun, luka mu ini tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Luka mu terbuka!" Dengan cekatan Sakura mengambil Alkohol, betadine, kapas, dan kain kasa.

"Tahan sedikit ya Gaara, ini akan sedikit sakit" Kata Sakura. Gaara hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tch." Gaara meringkis. Harus ia akui, lukanya ini benar-benar merepotkan.

Sakura membalutkan kain kasa ke tangan Gaara setelah memberikan betadine. Balutan Sakura sangat rapih sekali.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku.. hanya terserempet motor kemarin."

"Astaga. Hanya?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Hn."

"Oh iya, tangan kanan mu kan terluka. Pasti tidak bisa menulis. Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menulis catatan untukmu selama tangan mu belum sembuh. Bagaimana?" Tawar Sakura.

"Hn, Arigatou. Ayo kita ke kelas."

"Yaa."

**Dikelas**

Sakura membuka pintu kelas, lalu..

"Cieee~" Seluruh penghuni kelas menyambut kedatangan Sakura dan Gaara yang entah pergi kemana dan.. berdua.

"A..apa? kenapa? ada apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau yang kenapa Sakura, kau pergi entah kemana bersama Gaara, dan kembali ke kelas pun bersama gaara. Apa.. jangan jangan .." Kata Kiba sembari memberikan seringainya.

"Apa? Ti..tidak! A..aku tidak.." Kata Sakura terbata-bata dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sakura. Dia hanya membantu mengobati luka ku." Kata Gaara tenang.

"Iya! Tuh, dengarkan kata-kata Gaara! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya." Sambung Sakura.

"Ya, yasudah kita lihat saja bagaimana perkembangan hubungan mu dengan Sabaku, hei nona Haruno" Kata Ino yang tiba-tiba ikut ambil suara.

'_Ini pasti akan semakin seru'_ batin Ino sambil menyeringai.

"Terserah kau saja, Baka Pig!" Kata Sakura sembari memberikan death glare nya. Ia pun kembali berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

'_Ah! Ada apa ini. Kenapa aku jadi digosipkan dengan Gaara? Ke..kenapa?' _Kata Sakura dalam hati, dia frustasi.

Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya, dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang.. err.. _memandangnya_? Sasuke memandangnya? Kenapa? Apa Sasuke? ..

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia segera menghapus pikiran-pikirannya itu. Ia yakin Sasuke memandangnya hanya karena ia terlalu berisik. Ya, pasti karena itu.

Sakura terdiam memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan nanar.

'_Apa aku salah terlalu berharap padamu, Sasuke?Ah.. aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Mencintai seseorang yang sudah jelas-jelas membencimu. Lagipula dia mencintai orang lain. Dan hei! Lihat! Wanita yang dia cintai pun jauh lebih cantik daripada aku..'_ Batin Sakura.

_**-TBC-**_

Yoo~ chap 2 selesai~

Masih terlalu pendek kah? Sebenernya fic yang ga pendek itu wordnya berapa ya?==a

Okee makasih buat senpai-senpai aku yang ngedukung fanfic aku ini, aah , love all~


	3. Chapter 3

Yoo~~~

Ternyata ceritanya emang bener2 kependekan lagi ya-''

Tadinya aku udah seneng2 ceritanya ga kependekan, eh pas diupload tau2nya pendek banget -_-

Trus aku sempet mikir, chapter.2 kayaknya kurang memuaskan, aku takut bgt, tapi kalian tetep dukung aku, sampe terharu bgt baca reviews :')

Makasihh banyak yg udah kasih kritik dan saran buat aku.. dan makasih juga yang udah ngasih aku semangat buat bikin fic ini

aku seneng banget banget bangetan^^~

yosh, maafkan aku senpai-senpai sekalian atas kebodohan dan keteledoran aku dalam membuat fic ini, sekian curhatan saya (_ _)

Salam hangat, dari pacarnya Shun Oguri-Yuki Hattori (nama samaran) (?)

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku**_

_**Title : No Gain Without Pain**_

_**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort**_

_**Rated : T**_

.

.

.

.

Langit tampak begitu gelap, seperti akan menumpahkan berjuta-juta air matanya. Ya, Hujan. Sudah pasti akan hujan. Memang sejak beberapa waktu lalu Konoha dilanda hujan. Hampir semua murid-murid KHS mengeluh. Karena hujan, seragam mereka, tas mereka, buku-buku sekolah mereka, dan peralatan yang lainnya akan basah, apalagi jika mereka lupa membawa payung. Mereka tidak menyukai hujan. Ya, tapi setidaknya tidak untuk Sakura. Ia justru sangat menyukai hujan.

Sakura terdiam sembari memandang jendela luar kelasnya. Entah kenapa, ia menjadi suka memandang jendela. Memang, semenjak duduk dengan Sasuke, Sakura duduk di paling pojok kelas sebelah kanan dekat jendela luar kelasnya.

Kringgg.

"Ya, Baiklah. Jam pelajaran kita sudah habis. Dan kalian bisa pulang sekarang." Ucap Kurenai Sensei.

"Baik Sensei" Jawab penghuni kelas serempak.

.

.

.

'_Sepertinya akan hujan lagi'_ Gumam Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Aneh. Sebentar lagi akan hujan, tapi kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya suara dingin itu.. ya .. Sasuke.. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak.

Apa?

Sasuke mengajaknya berbicara atau lebih tepatnya mengobrol? Tidak mungkin kan?' Sakura mencubit tangannya. Sakit. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Ini nyata. Ini.. pertama kalinya Sasuke mengajaknya bicara. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafasnya. Lalu ia menatap Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku tersenyum. Karena aku suka hujan." Jawab Sakura mantap.

"Hn? Aneh." Sasuke berjalan ke luar kelas. Meninggalkan Sakura yang baru saja ia ajak bicara.

Sakura masih diam dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Kenapa.. tiba-tiba mengajaknya bicara?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Tidak,tidak. Hanya mengajak berbicara seperti itu, tidak lebih kan?'._

_._

_._

.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya di KHS. Tentu saja masih banyak murid-murid yang belum pulang ke rumah masing-masing karena terjebak hujan.

Mereka lalu lalang sibuk mencari payung pinjaman,tentu saja karena mereka tidak membawa payung. Tidak terkecuali Sasuke. Ia juga lupa membawa payung. Ia menyenderkan dirinya ke tembok yang dingin sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celananya. Ya, itu memang kebiasaannya.

"Sial, hujan benar-benar merepotkan." Katanya gusar.

Sakura melihat Sasuke belum pulang dan ya.. dia tahu pasti Sasuke tidak membawa payung.

"Kau bisa memakai payungku kalau kau mau." Tawar Sakura dengan suara pelan.

"Hn?" Sasuke melirik seseorang.. atau lebih tepatnya Sakura yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ya. Pakailah, kau tidak ingin menunggu sampai malam disini kan'?" Balas Sakura sembari tertawa kecil.

"Hn, tidak." Kata Sasuke sambil mendengus.

"Tak apa.."

"Lalu? Kau pulang memakai apa, heh, bodoh?" Kata Sasuke sinis.

"Aku.. bisa hujan-hujanan kok."

"Bodoh. Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

Sakura terdiam.

'_Apa? Kalau aku sakit? Apa.. apa Sasuke memikirkan aku?' _Pikir Sakura.

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan mu." Tambah Sasuke.

Deg.

'_Begitu ya?' _

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku suka hujan. Lagipula kalau aku sakit, itu sudah menjadi resiko. Tapi terserah kau saja mau meminjam payungku atau tidak." Ucap Sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak tahan disana. Sudah tidak tahan akan sikap Sasuke, dan tidak dapat menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi mendesak keluar. Tapi, dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Untuk kali ini saja, aku pinjam payung mu." Ucap Sasuke.. masih tetap dingin.

Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab. Hanya anggukan kecil yang ia berikan untuk Sasuke. Setelah Sakura memberikan payungnya kepada Sasuke, ia hendak pergi, tapi.. lagi-lagi tangan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"A..apa lagi?" kata Sakura sembari menunduk.

"Ini payungmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sang pemilik payung kehujanan tetapi aku tidak." Ucap suara dingin itu.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"La..lalu?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau harus pulang bersama ku."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ia kaget. Apa? Sasuke .. dia.. pulang bersama? Satu Payung? Hujan-hujanan?

"Ta..tapi.. apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn. Ayo cepat." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk mendekat padanya. Sekarang mereka benar-benar sangat dekat. Tentu saja, karena mereka satu payung.

Selama di perjalanan pulang, tidak ada dari mereka yang memulai percakapan. Suasana benar-benar canggung. Hanya ada suara hujan yang menemani mereka. Mereka terdiam, terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Mereka tetap terdiam. Sampai mereka bertemu dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hoi, Sasuke, Sakura!" Sapa Naruto.

"Ah.. Naruto" Kata Sakura canggung. Ia pun melirik Sasuke. Dan Sasuke melihat mereka atau-lebih-tepatnya Naruto dan Hinata dengan tatapan Dingin dan.. tatapan tidak suka.

'_Ah.. terjadi lagi'_ Batin Sakura.

"Um.. Naruto, Hinata? Kenapa kalian bisa pulang bersama?" Tanya Sakura untuk mencairkan suasana.

"A..ah. Ka..kami me..memang selalu pulang bersama kok, Sakura-chan." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"Iya. Karena Neji menitipkan Hinata padaku. Tentu saja aku harus menjaga Hinata." Tambah Naruto sembari mengelus kepala Hinata. Dan wajah Hinata pun tambah memerah.

"O..oh begitu." Jawab Sakura.

"Lalu? Kenapa kalian bisa pulang bersama? Apa lagi satu payung. Apa jangan-jangan.." Goda Naruto.

"Ah! Ti..tidak. Ini karena Sasuke meminjam payungku." Bantah Sakura.

"Hn, ayo Sakura." Sasuke mencengkram erat tangan Sakura dan menariknya menjauh dari Naruto dan Hinata.

"A..ah iya. Jaa Naruto, Hinata!"

"Jaa" Jawab Naruto dan Hinata.

.

.

.

"A..anu Sasuke.."

"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke malas.

"Bi..bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku? Sakit.." Rintih Sakura.

"Ah, maaf." Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia benar-benar seperti orang bodoh.

"Tidak apa.. aku tahu kau tidak suka melihat mereka berdua." Kata Sakura sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke tajam.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, ia menggenggam erat tasnya. Ia benar-benar takut.

"Hei jawab! Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke.. ia mulai kesal.

Sakura memberanikan diri dan menjawab.

"Kau.. menyukai Hinata kan?'"

"…"

"…"

"Kau.. tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku." Jawab Sasuke.

"…"

"…"

"Aku.. aku tahu."

"Hn? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu tentang kau Sasuke.."

"…"

"Karena aku.. selalu memperhatikan mu."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam. Apa maksud gadis ini?

"Aku tahu, aku tahu kau sering memperhatikan Hinata, kau menyukai Hinata, dan kau selalu menatap dingin Hinata saat bersama Naruto..Siapapun yang memperhatikan mu pasti tahu itu.." Lanjut Sakura.

"Itu semua.. Bukan urusanmu."

"Memang benar, itu semua bukan urusanku.. tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahukanmu.. bahwa aku.. mengerti perasaan mu.."

"…"

"Karena.. kita.. kau dan aku.. sama-sama _mencintai tanpa dicintai_.."

"…"

"Aku tahu aku lancang.. tapi.. aku sudah tidak dapat menahan lagi.."

"Jadi..kau sudah tahu semuanya ya?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara tentang itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau.. lebih terbuka lagi.. kau selalu menahannya sendirian, Sasuke.. dan aku tahu.. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi Ino selalu ada disamping ku.. aku jadi bisa lebih terbuka..Aku memang menyebalkan.."

"…"

Sakura menarik nafasnya, dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tetapi..tidak ada salahnya jika kau lebih terbuka padaku kan?'"

Sasuke menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Kenapa gadis ini bisa bicara begitu padanya? Apakah gadis ini tidak takut padanya? Pada si Uchiha Dingin ini?

"Ah.. sudah sampai rumahku. Aku duluan ya. Payungku kau bawa pulang saja, kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan-kapan. Maaf tadi aku begitu lancang, lupakan saja perkataan ku tadi. Jaa." Kata Sakura sembari berlari kecil kearah rumahnya. Namun Sasuke lagi-lagi menarik tangannya. Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung bercampur kaget.

"A..ada apa lagi Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Sakura.."

"Um?"

"_Terima Kasih_." Kata Sasuke sembari meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam.

Sakura diam membeku.

'_Terima Kasih.'_

'_Terima Kasih.'_

'_Terima Kasih.'_

'_Terima Kasih.'_

'_Terima Kasih.'_

'_Terima Kasih.'_

'_Terima Kasih.'_

'_Terima Kasih.'_

'_Terima Kasih.'_

'_Terima Kasih.'_

Kata-kata itu terus berputar-putar di pikiran Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk, dan berkata sembari tersenyum manis.

"Doite, Sasuke-kun."

Dan Sakura berlari memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

.

Ya, hanya Hujan yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian di antara keduanya.. Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Konoha, udara terasa begitu dingin. Udara seakan merasuki tubuh. Dengan suhu seperti ini, siapapun pasti hanya ingin sendirian di kamar, ditemani kasur, bantal, dan guling yang begitu menggoda.

"Hei forehead, kau tampak tidak sehat." Tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja! Kemarin aku kehujanan. " Jawab Sakura enteng.

"Pasti kau hujan-hujanan lagi ya? Huh, hentikan hobi bodoh mu itu!"

"Tidak kok! Padahal kemarin aku pakai payung, tetapi tetap saja terkena hujan, ya wajar saja sih, payung kecil seperti itu mana bisa melindungi dua orang.." Sakura menghentikan bicaranya. Ia menutup mulutnya. Ia jadi teringat kejadian kemarin, dan tanpa sadar wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Dua orang?"

"E..eh.."

"Kau kemarin pulang bersama siapa? Satu payung? Dengan siapa?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ti..tidak kok.."

"Jangan bohong! Jawab aku! Kumohon!" Bujuk Ino sembari memberikan _puppy-eyes_ nya.

"Ke..kemarin..aku pulang bersama.."

"Ya?ya?"

"Sasuke.."

"Kyaa! Kau hebat Sakura, kau he.." Perkataan Ino terpotong karena sakura menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Baka Pig! Jangan Keras-keras!"

"I..iya maaf. Tapi..kenapa bisa?" Tanya Ino tidak percaya.

"Apa sih? Aku hanya meminjamkan payung ku untuknya kok."

"Lalu? Kenapa bisa sampai.. Satu payung.. dengan **Sasuke**?" Tanya Ino sembari memberi penekanan pada kata Sasuke.

"Dia bilang, dia tidak mau melihat aku yang mempunyai payung itu kehujanan sedangkan dia yang meminjamnya tidak."

"Sakura…"

"Hm?"

"Kau benar-benar beruntung!"

"Apanya?" Jawab Sakura bingung.

"Bisa pulang bersama orang yang kau sukai.. apalagi sampai satu payung!" Jawab Ino bersemangat.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Aku tidak benar-benar beruntung kok.."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sekarang giliran Ino yang bertanya.

"Ah! Sudahlah. Ayo cepat, nanti bisa terlambat tahu!"

.

.

.

**Di Kelas**

"Hatchi!"

Seluruh kelas menatap sang pelaku atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang bersin-Haruno Sakura.

"Haruno, sepertinya kau sakit. Sebaiknya kau ke UKS saja." Ujar Kakashi Sensei yang tumben-datang-tidak-telat.

"Ha..hai Sensei." Dengan cepat Sakura memakai jaketnya dan berjalan menuju UKS.

Namun kali ini Sakura lupa akan kebiasaannya.. yaitu menatap Sasuke sebelum ia pergi kemana pun. Dan kali ini.. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berjalan menjauh menuju UKS.

'_Kau lihat kan' Sakura? Kalian memang di takdirkan bersama. Sekarang pun, sadar atau tidak sadar, Sasuke sedang menatapmu yang berjalan menjauh! Benar-benar menarik kan?'_ Batin Ino sembari tersenyum menyeringai.

-_**TBC-**_

Jeng Jeng Jeng!

Gimana?

SasuSaku nya udah keliatan greget belom? Aku kasian sama Sakura, sampe mau nangis pas bikin chapter 3 yang ini TT^TT

Gimana chapter 3 nya? ini masih kedikitan gak sih? Aku ga bisa bikin sampe 2000 word nih =A=a ini aja Cuma sampe 1700 word—'' dan aku udah bener2 keabisan kata2 nih—'' huweee gomen kalo masih kedikitan TTT^^^TTT *nangisdipojokan* *pelukshun*

Oke deh, aku terlalu banyak ngeluh—'' reviews yaa minna, jangan lupa kasih saran biar fanfic ini jadi sempurna \m/ arigatou~~~ ^^v


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Ehem..

Um..

Hai

Hai senpai2 semua^^~ *innocent*

Udah berapa tahun yah aku ga apdet fic ini? (?)

Maaf bukannya aku kabur ninggalin fic ini..

sungguh!

Aku masih setia sama fic ini! TT^TT *mewek*

Cuma…

aku lagi ulangan jadi ga bisa nulis chap 4 nya, trus aku liburan dibawa kabur ke tempat antah berantah DX , ditambah lagi modem dikamar rusak, jd kalo mau buka internet harus ke ruang tengah!

GYAAA!

Ribet bawa2 laptop bolak balik keruang tengah-kamar! -_-

Sungguh sengsara bagiku dunia tanpa internet dikamar DX TT^TT

Tapi sekarang internya udah dibenerin, tapi koneksinya baaaaal bgt-_-

Oh iya, chap 3 nya kurang memuaskan ya?

Mueeehehehehe gomen gomen.. aku juga ga ngerti kenapa v( –w–)v

Tapi yah aku bakal berusaha supaya chap ini menjadi lebih dan lebih baik dari chap yang sebelum2 nya! Yeaaaah! \m/~ *pasangiketkepala* *bertuliskan'ganbatte'*

Di chap selanjutnya niat aku sih bakal sedikit ngedeketin sakura sama sasuke,. TAPIII…. Di chap selanjutnya juga Sakura bakal lebih tersakiti dan teraniaya lg sama sasuke! Kata joni sih doa orang2 yang teraniaya bakal dikabulin, kalo gitu aku bakal nyuruh sakura buat berdoa selalu berada di dekat sasuke dan longlast sama sasuke! X3 (?)

Tapi itu baru niatan aku, kasih aku saran yaa, siapa tau aku bakal ngerubah jalan ceritanya hueehehehe *dibantai*

Udah aah aku berisik banget ya?==a *padahalmaubanyak2inwords* mueheheheee~~~

Gomeeen~

oke deh happy reading yaa~~~

Salam Oguri.

.

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku**_

_**Title : No Gain Without Pain**_

_**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort**_

_**Rated : T**_

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berjalan menjauh dari kelas menuju UKS. Ia terdiam. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Gadis bodoh itu.. _

_Kenapa kemarin ia tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu kepadaku? _

_Apa dia bermaksud menghiburku? _

_Apa maksud perkataannya waktu itu? 'mencintai tanpa di cintai?' _

_berarti dia juga.. _

_sedang mencintai seseorang?'_

Sasuke mendengus. Seperti orang bodoh saja, memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Hei Gaara!" Sapa Sakura lembut.

"Hn? Ada apa?"

"Ng.. Maaf tadi aku pergi ke UKS. Jadi aku tidak bisa mencatatkan pelajaran Kakashi Sensei untukmu. Maaf."

"Hn. Tidak usah di pikirkan."

"Ng.. tapi aku bisa meminjam catatan orang lain! Dan aku akan mencatat untukmu dan untukku. Bagaimana?" Tawar Sakura.

"Tidak usah. Merepotkan kau saja."

"Hah? Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Ayolah!" Sakura memberikan _puppy-eyes_ nya.

"Hn, terserah kau saja."

"Yaii! Arigatou!" Jawab Sakura sembari memberikan senyum manisnya.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Lantas dengan semangat menggebu-gebu teman-teman kelas Sakura berlarian meninggalkan kelas dengan semangat.

"Hei forehead! Ayo kita ke kantin!" Ajak Ino.

"Gomen Pig, aku mau mencatat pelajaran kakashi Sensei tadi. Aku pinjam catatan mu ya?"

"Boleh saja sih, tapi sayangnya.. aku tidak mencatat pelajaran kakashi Sensei." Jawab Ino enteng.

"Baka Pig! Kalau begitu bilang saja dari tadi kau tidak mencatat. Cih!" Kata Sakura kesal.

"Ahahahahaha. Gomen gomen. Kau pinjam saja catatan pada yang lain. Aku mau ke kantin dulu. Jaa!" Ino pun meninggalkan Sakura dikelas sendiri.. eh? Tidak! Sakura tidak sendirian di kelas.. dia.. berdua.. bersama.. err..Sasuke?

Sakura yang menyadari.. atau lebih tepatnya-baru-menyadari-kehadiran-Sasuke pun terlonjak kaget.

'_Di kelas hanya ada aku dan Sasuke. hhh.. terpaksa aku meminjam catatannya.'_ Batin Sakura lesu.

"Um.. Sa..Sasuke" Panggil Sakura pelan. Sakura mengutuki dirinya, Kenapa sekarang ia menjadi gugup dan gagap seperti Hinata?.

Sasuke melirik Sakura heran. Sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke buku tebal yang ia baca.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam catatan mu sewaktu pelajaran Kakashi Sensei tadi?" Tanya Sakura sembari memberanikan diri.

Sasuke tidak memperhatikan Sakura. Ia tetap terfokus membaca Buku tebal, yang entah itu Novel, Ensiklopedia, atau apapun namanya. Melihatnya saja Sakura sudah pusing.

"Hn."

"aaa.. Arigatou."

Sakura pun segera mengambil catatan Sasuke. Ia mulai mencatat pada bukunya. Lalu ia mencatat pada buku Gaara. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura mencatat dua kali itu pun mulai tertarik.

"Kenapa kau mencatat lagi?" Tanya Sasuke-_Stay Cool._

"Hum, yang ini catatan untukku, dan yang satu lagi.. Untuk Gaara!" Jawab Sakura dengan semangat.

"Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya. Tangan kanan Gaara kan' sedang terluka. Jadi ia tidak bisa menulis, dan aku menuliskan catatan untuknya." Jawab Sakura mantap.

Sasuke terdiam.

'_Kenapa dia begitu baik kepada Sabaku? Apa jangan-jangan.. Sabaku itu.. orang yang..dia suka?'_ Batin Sasuke, Sasuke segera membuyarkan pemikiran bodohnya itu. Untuk apa dia memikirkan hal yang tidak penting-baginya itu?

"Ah! Selesai juga! Ini catatanmu Sasuke, Arigatou!" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hn. Dasar merepotkan." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Ah.. Maaf.." Sakura pun segera meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya.

'_Lagi-lagi aku merepotkan Sasuke.. hhh.. kalau seperti ini terus.. aku akan semakin di benci olehnya..'_ Batin Sakura lesu.

.

.

.

**-Pagi hari-**

"Ohayou Forehead!" Sapa Ino dengan entengnya.

"Ohayou Pig" Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Kenapa lagi, Forehead? Si 'Prince Ice' itu menyakitimu ya?"

"Tidak kok! Huh, lagipula dia juga tidak akan sadar dan tidak akan peduli 'kan kalau aku tersakiti olehnya" Jawab Sakura.. Miris. Ia sadar, Sasuke tidak akan peduli dengan dirinya. Melihat saja tidak.

"Mungkin sekarang tidak, tapi nanti.. siapa tahu!" Ejek Ino.

"Huh! Mimpi saja!"

"Hey ayolah! Bukan Sakura namanya kalau tidak berusaha 'kan?"

"Aku sudah berusaha kok.."

"Berusaha lebih keras lagi!"

"Aku.. tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.. aku menyukainya.. tapi dia.. merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku.. apalagi sekarang aku duduk disebelahnya.. Kalau begini, aku terlihat seperti mengejar seseorang yang tidak melihatku sama sekali.. padahal duduk di sebelahnya.. bukan keinginanku karena aku tahu.. aku hanya akan membuatnya semakin menganggapku pengganggu" Jawab Sakura sedih. Terdengar dari suaranya yang bergetar, gadis ini sedang menahan sakit yang luar biasa dihatinya.

Ino terpaku mendengarkan jawaban Sakura. Seperti itukah rasanya mencintai dan tidak dianggap? Dengan melihatnya tanpa merasakannya saja ia sudah bergidik ngeri, apa lagi merasakannya, tidak _deh_, terima kasih!

Ino mengusap punggung Sakura pelan. Bergetar. Ino tahu Sakura bukan gadis lemah, tetapi Sakura yang sekarang lemah karena masalah perasaan. Hebat, bahkan perasaan bisa mengubah Sakura dengan mudahnya!

"Baka Forehead, kau itu tegar ya.. aku akan selalu mendukungmu kok! Kau lakukan saja apa yang membuatmu nyaman, jangan bebani dirimu dengan perasaan itu. Menyukai atau mencintai seseorang itu hal yang mutlak. Tapi jangan di jadikan beban. Mungkin sekarang dia tidak melihatmu, tetapi nanti? Mungkin sekarang dia tidak menganggapmu, tetapi nanti? Siapa tahu 'kan?"

"Mftt..Hahahahahaha! Baka pig! Tentu saja! Aku mengerti kok! Aku baik-baik saja. Ternyata kau baik juga ya Pig! Hahahaha" Kata Sakura sembari tertawa.

"Heh? Ugh! SAKURAAAA! Kau mengerjai ku ya? Sial! Awas kau ya!"

Ino mengejar Sakura yang sedang berlari sembari tertawa meledeknya. Lalu..

TINN!

"Kyaaa!"

"Sakura awaaas!" Teriak Ino.

Ckitt

Bunyi suara Rem mobil pun terdengar. Seseorang turun dari kursi kemudi Mobil. Seseorang yang bisa dibilang masih muda, ah! Bahkan masih Remaja, tampan pula!

"Hei, Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang itu, pemuda tampan itu.

"Gaara? A..ah.. I..iya.. maafkan aku! Aku berlari tanpa melihat jalanan. Gomen!" Jawab Sakura sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu ia benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Hn, Tak apa. Lain kali hati-hati."

"I..iya.. tangan mu sudah sembuh?"

"Ya, kemarin perbannya baru di buka. Sudah sembuh."

"Syukurlah." Kata Sakura sembari bernafas lega.

Tiba-tiba.

Bukk

"'Syukurlah' apanya? Tadi kau hampir mati baka!" Kata Ino sambil menjitak kepala Sakura. Ia kesal dan tentu saja khawatir.

"Aduh! Apasih? Tadi kau juga 'kan yang mengejar aku?" Jawab Sakura sembari memajukan bibirnya.

"Yasudah, kalian mau ke sekolah 'kan? Aku bisa memberikan tumpangan untuk kalian, tapi itupun kalau kalian mau." Tawar Gaara.

"Mau!" Jawab Ino bersemangat.

.

.

.

**-Di Kelas-**

_**Sakura's**____**POV**_

Hari ini.. Hari menyebalkan!. Entah kenapa aku sedang sial atau apa.. Bayangkan, Pagi tadi saja aku sudah hampir tertabrak mobil. Untung pengemudinya itu Gaara, kalau tidak? Mungkin aku sudah di caci maki karena tidak berhati-hati. Tapi, syukurlah, Kami-sama masih memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup.

Aku berjalan ke kelas bersama Ino dan Gaara, saat masuk ke kelas, Hanya ada beberapa murid yang datang. Mungkin karena sekarang masih terlalu pagi. Di kelas hanya ada Chouji yang sedang makan Potato Chips nya, Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya, dan.. Sasuke yang sedang membaca Buku tebal yang sama dengan waktu itu..

Hah?

Sasuke?

Sejak kapan Uchiha itu datang pagi-pagi? Setahuku ia datang hanya 5-10 menit sebelum bel masuk. Oh Sakura tengangkan dirimu, jangan tegang!

Aku berjalan mendekati tempat duduk ku, karena tempat duduk ku di paling pojok, tentu saja aku harus menyuruh Sasuke yang duduk di pinggir membiarkan aku masuk.

"Sa..Sasuke, aku mau duduk." Aku Gugup. Tentu saja, aku takut ditatap dengan tatapan dinginnya! Seolah-olah akan memakanku hidup-hidup!

'_Ampun tatapan mata Sasuke! Jangan memakanku hidup-hidup, aku tidak enak!'_

Cih, aku jadi seperti orang bodoh saja.

"Hn." Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya mempersilahkan aku masuk, tanpa-menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Syukurlah!

"Sakura, boleh aku meminta buku catatan ku yang kemarin?" Kata Gaara, dia membuatku kaget.

"A..ah tentu! Maaf baru ku kasih sekarang."

"Tak apa, Arigatou."

"Aa."

.

.

.

Saat ini jam pelajaran Kakashi Sensei-Seharusnya. Tapi entahlah, guru piket bilang sensei Sakit. Huuuh paling hanya alasan saja. Kakashi Sensei memang selalu begitu! Aku memang senang kalau ada pelajaran kosong, tapi.. aku bosan! Aku ingin ke tempat duduk Ino, tapi aku takut dengan Sasuke, masa aku harus bolak-balik? Huh, yang benar saja!.

Aku melihat Naruto dan Hinata sedang asyik bercanda. Entah kenapa aku iri melihatnya. Lalu Ino dan Shikamaru yang sedang asyik berdebat, Chouji yang sedang makan, Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku aneh itu dan Gaara sedang mendengarkan lagu dengan _earphone_ nya. Lihat mereka semua! Mereka punya kesibukan sendiri, lalu aku? Hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas. Huh!

Tiba-tiba.

"Haruno."

"Ah? Ya? Ada apa sensei?" Itu Ibiki Sensei. Kenapa dia mencariku ya?

"Bisa kau tolong aku? Ini ada beberapa soal campuran. Dari Sejarah Jepang, Sejarah Konoha, dll. Ada beberapa nomor yang belum ku isi. Tolong kau isi ya! Terima kasih."

"A..apa?" Setelah memberiku soal, Ibiki Sensei langsung pergi begitu saja? Kenapa harus aku yang mengerjakannya? Padahal masih ada Shikamaru yang pintar, Sasuke dan Gaara juga! Hari ini memang benar-benar hari sial!

Dengan seksama kulihat soalnya.

_Glek_

Kami-Sama, Soal ini belum pernah dipelajari! Kalau Ibiki Sensei saja tidak bisa, apa lagi aku? Sensei bilang ada beberapa nomor yang belum dia isi, tapi nyatanya? ¾ dari soal itu belum di isi! Haaah Kami-Sama.. tolong aku!.

_**End of Sakura's POV**_

**-Saat Istirahat-**

Sakura tampak bingung, dengan ragu, ia berjalan ke arah Shikamaru yang tampak sedang asyik tidur.

"Hei Shikamaru."

"…" Tidak ada jawaban.

"Shikamaru…"

"…" Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Sakura terdiam.. ia mengambil nafas.. lalu..

"HOI SHIKAMARU!" Semua yang ada di kelas terlonjak kaget. Wajar saja, tiba-tiba Sakura teriak seperti orang kesetanan begitu.

"Hm, Apa? Kau mengganggu tidurku." Jawab Shikamaru sembari menerjapkan matanya.

"Huh. Tolong bantu aku kerjakan soal ini ya.. Sungguh ini susah sekali!" Kata Sakura sembari memohon.

"Malas ah."

"Eeeh?"

"Hm, Cari orang lain saja sana. Masih banyak yang lebih **pintar** dari aku." Jawab Shikamaru sembari melanjutkan tidurnya.

'_Apa-apaan dia? Sudah tidak mau membantuku, lalu memuji dirinya sendiri pintar?' _Batin Sakura.

"Yasudah! Dasar pelit!" Kata Sakura kesal.

Dengan wajah bingung, Sakura pun menghampiri Gaara yang baru masuk ke kelas.

"Um..Gaara.."

"Hn?"

"Bisa aku minta tolong?"

"Tolong apa?"

"Bantu aku mengerjakan soal ini ya.." Kata Sakura memohon.

"Sepulang sekolah?"

"Aa!"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, ada acara sampai sore."

"Yah.. yasudah tidak apa-apa. Arigatou ya." Jawab Sakura lesu.

"Hn, Gomen."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sakura mendecih kesal. Siapa lagi yang haru ia mintai tolong? Satu-satunya ya tinggal Sasuke! Kenapa harus Sasuke terus? Pikir Sakura.

"Sasuke.." Kata Sakura Pelan.

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Sakura, ia hanya melirik Sakura.

"Boleh aku minta tolong?"

Sasuke menyiritkan dahinya. Seolah bertanya _minta-tolong-apa?_

Aku harus mengerjakan soal Ibiki Sensei, tapi aku tidak mengerti soalnya. Karena itu.. kurasa kau mengerti. Jadi, bisa kau bantu aku mengerjakan soal sepulang sekolah?"

"Hn."

Sakura mencubit tangannya. Sasuke bersedia membantunya? Bukankah ini mimpi?

"A..ah, Arigatou!" Balas Sakura sembari tersenyum manis. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

_**Tidak beberapa lama kemudian.**_

"Sa..Sasuke-kun" Seseorang memanggil Sasuke.

"Hn? Hinata?"

.

.

.

**-Sepulang Sekolah-**

"Sakura."

"Ah Sasuke? Ah ayo kita kerjakan soal ini!, aku sudah siap." Jawab Sakura semangat. Tentu saja ia senang sekali, Sasuke mau membantunya!.

"Tidak bisa."

"Eh? A..apa maksudmu?" Jawab Sakura bingung.

"Aku ada urusan. Kau bisa minta tolong ke yang lain." Kata Sasuke sembari pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"…" Sakura terdiam.. Kenapa? Sasuke dengan enteng nya mengatakan tidak bisa? kenapa dia tidak bilang saja dari tadi kalau dia tidak bisa?

'_Ada urusan? begitukah? Yasudahlah'_ Batin Sakura sedih.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari kearah taman. Ya, taman yang ia sukai. Sepi, damai.. Ia berjalan pelan. Ia bingung harus meminta tolong siapa lagi.

Di taman itu ia melihat 2 orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.. _Sasuke,, dan Hinata?_ Kenapa? Kenapa mereka disini? Bukankah Sasuke bilang ada urusan? Beribu pertanyaan mulai menyerang Sakura. Sakura pun mengumpatkan diri di belakang pohon dekat Sasuke dan Hinata agar bisa mendengar pembicaraan Mereka.

"Sasuke kun, di..dimana Sakura chan? Kau sudah menyampaikan ajakan ku padanya 'kan?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Hn, dia tidak bisa ikut."

'_Ikut? Ikut kemana?Apa maksud Sasuke?'_ Batin Sakura.

"Yah, pa..padahal aku ingin Sasuke kun dan Sakura chan membantuku mencarikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Naruto kun. Ta..tapi sayang Sakura Chan tidak bisa ikut." Jawab Hinata kecewa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEG**

'_Hadiah untuk Naruto? Kapan Sasuke mengajakku? Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak tahu Hinata mengajakku. Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke tidak menyampaikan ajakan Hinata kepada ku? Kenapa dia berbohong? Apa..apa Sasuke.. Hanya ingin berdua dengan Hinata?' _Batin Sakura. Seketika kepala Sakura pusing dan hatinya.. Sakit.. Seperti ditikam ribuan Kunai disana.

"Hn, ayo pergi." Ajak Sasuke kepada Hinata dengan.. _lembut?_

"Ba..baik"

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan menjauh dari Taman itu.

Sedangkan Sakura..

Ia terdiam sembari memegangi dadanya.. menahan Sakit..

'_Sasuke...'_ Batinnya.

.

.

.

-_**TBC-**_

fyuuh, aku lama apdet yah- -'' yah maklumin aja yaaah.. ** -w-

Kok akhir2 ini aku mikir Sasuke jadi suka ngebatin ya? 'w' XD *ditampol*

Dan aku suka banget persahabatan SakuIno, konyol, mengharukan :')))

Dan entah apa kebodohan aku, aku bikin sasuke bohong disini, apasih sasuke nekat bgt bohong ke hinata *kesel* **

Yah intinya aku udah ada ending nya lah, tp gatau bagus apa engga, yah inilah karya aku yang bodoh ini *garukgarukperut*

thanks buat yang udah baca, ngereviews, message,ngasih saran dukungan kritik buat akuu *gabisadisebutinsatusatu* *garagaramodemrusak*

Special thanks buat Mie'mi Senjuuu! Makasihh ya PM dari kamu bikin aku semangat bgt^^ maff PM nya blm aku bales, tunggu yaa.. ttp dukung aku yaa kalo fic ini ada kekurangan, arigatouu^^

Jaaa, see you in next chap yaa, love ya all~~~ *kisshug* :* {}


	5. Chapter 5

Hooi!

Moshi-moshi minnaaa!~

Kangen ya? *tampol*

kangen fic ku yaaa? *ENGGAK!*

Eheheh, aku mau lanjutin fic ku~

Hampir stengah tahun ga ngelanjutin fic ini, fyuuh *ngelap keringet*

Bukannya aku males, cuma 6 bulan ini aku bener-bener dikerjain sama tugas! DX

Oke deh aku gamau banyak curcol,biasanya curcol terus (_ _") *pundung2*

Maaf kalo sering Typo (=^=a)

Happy Reading~!

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku**_

_**Title : No Gain Without Pain**_

_**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort**_

_**Rated : T**_

.

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding yang terletak di kamar Sakura menunjukkan pukul 23.00. Sakura mencoba menutup matanya, atau lebih tepatnya mencoba segera menuju alam mimpinya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia mencoba berbagai cara agar ia bisa tidur, mulai dari menghitung bintang, menghitung Domba,dan lainnya. Namun tidak berhasil. Otaknya terus memikirkan 'Kejadian' yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia rasakan.

_Sasuke.._

Mungkin Sakura tidak akan seperti ini, jika Sasuke benar-benar ada keperluan mendadak dan membatalkan janjinya dengan Sakura, walaupun hanya sekedar janji membantu mengerjakan tugas. Sakura bisa memakluminya, tetapi Sasuke sudah membohongi Sakura dan..Hinata.

Sasuke memiliki janji dengan Hinata. Tak apa, Sakura sadar, ia tidaklah sepenting Hinata bagi Sasuke, tetapi kenapa? Disaat Sasuke sudah berjanji mau membantu Sakura mengerjakan tugasnya, Sakura yang sudah terlanjur terlonjak senang, dan Sasuke membatalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"_Sasuke-kun, di..dimana Sakura-chan? Kau sudah menyampaikan ajakan ku padanya 'kan?"_

"_Hn, dia tidak bisa ikut."_

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya, Menempati satu tangannya diatas matanya untuk menutupi kedua matanya. Ia terdiam, mencoba melupakan deretan memori yang tidak ingin ia ingat, namun selalu menghantuinya. Sejak kapan Sakura bilang 'tidak-bisa-ikut' kepada Sasuke? Bahkan Sasuke tidak menyampaikan pesan Hinata pada Sakura!

'_Kau berbohong Sasuke..'_ Batinnya.

Ya, walaupun begitu Sakura bersyukur karena setelah itu Gaara datang dan mengatakan urusannya sudah selesai, jadi ia bisa membantu mengerjakan tugas Sakura. Sakura merasa beruntung, ia satu-satunya gadis yang bisa dibilang dekat dengan Gaara yang notabene pendiam dan dingin. Sebenarnya dibalik parasnya, Gaara sangat baik. Sakura berfikir, kenapa ia tidak menyukai Gaara saja? Dia baik, dingin sama seperti Sasuke, pintar pula. Ia hampir seperti Sasuke, lalu apa kurangnya Gaara? Entahlah. Sasuke yang dingin, tidak pedulian, sinis. Sifatnya benar-benar buruk. Tapi entah kenapa Sakura tetap menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**-Pagi hari-**_

"Hei Sakura! Kau kenapa sih?" teriakkan Ino menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

Sakura menatap Ino kesal. "Jangan membuatku kaget! Baka." Katanya.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya. "Itu gara-gara kau melamun terus!". Sakura hanya diam. "Kau ada masalah? Kau bisa cerita padaku, forehead." Lanjut Ino.

"Hm, kapan-kapan saja ya Pig, aku sedang malas." Jawab Sakura.

Ino menatap Sakura malas "Baiklah, ayo cepat, sepertinya kita akan terlambat!" Kata Ino sambil berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

Keberuntungan di tangan Ino dan Sakura. Mereka bisa sampai di sekolah sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Sesampainya di kelas, Sakura segera menghampiri tempat duduknya, ia pun melihat bangku kosong disebelah bangkunya. _'Sasuke belum datang, syukurlah.'_ batinnya. Ia menaruh tasnya dan mengambil novel yang baru ia pinjam dari Perpustakaan. Baru membaca beberapa halaman, Sakura terpaku melihat seseorang duduk disampingnya, Gaara.

"Apa kau keberatan aku duduk disini, sampai Sasuke datang?" Tanya Gaara pada Sakura.

"Ah tentu saja tidak! Aku juga mau berterima kasih, kemarin kau sudah membantuku, kalau tidak aku sudah mati kebingungan!" Kata Sakura panjang lebar.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa, itu soal mudah." Sakura melotot kearah Gaara.

"Yaampun, bisa-bisanya kau berkata itu soal mudah sedangkan aku membaca kata-kata dalam soal itu saja sudah pusing! Tidak! Sepintar itukah kau, Gaara? Atau aku yang terlalu bodoh?" Racau Sakura.

Gaara tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya melihat Gaara menertawakannya. "Hn, gomen. Itu memang soal yang sulit. Aku bisa menjawabnya karena aku suka membaca buku Sejarah." Jelas Gaara.

Sakura menatap Gaara kagum. Kami-sama, lihat! Sakura menemukan satu lagi kelebihan Gaara. Dia rajin! Disaat Sakura dan Gaara asyik berbincang, tiba-tiba..

"Ehem." Sakura dan Gaara pun mencari seseorang yang berdehem tadi, Sasuke. Sakura kaget, Sasuke sudah datang rupanya. Padahal Sasuke lah orang yang paling tidak ingin Sakura temui, tapi Kami-sama tidak mengindahkan harapan Sakura. Gaara pun segera kembali ketempat duduknya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya membuang muka kearah jendela. Ia sedang tidak mau melihat Sasuke, apalagi bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

Kelas Sakura sedari tadi ribut, ada yang bercanda, tidur, makan, dll. Tentu saja karena Senseinya, Kakashi-Sensei tidak kunjung datang. Namun mereka sudah terbiasa, Kakashi-Sensei memang seperti itu. Sakura yang merasa bosan akhirnya membaca kembali novelnya. Tetapi ia tidak fokus, bagaimana bisa fokus, karena Sakura menyadari Sasuke sesekali melirik Sakura. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke meliriknya.

'_Kenapa kau melirikku terus hei, Uchiha? Kau merasa bersalah padaku heh?'_ Batin Sakura kesal.

"Hei." Sakura tersentak, Sasuke memanggil siapa? Sakura pun kembali membaca novelnya.

"Hei, aku memanggilmu." Kata Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sembari menunjuk dirinya seolah berkata _kau-memanggilku?_ Sasuke pun mengangguk. Sakura menghela nafas dan kembali membaca novelnya. "Aku punya nama." Kata Sakura acuh.

"Hn." Sakura kesal mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Kemarin..bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti membaca novelnya dan terdiam. "Sudah selesai. Gaara membantuku menyelesaikannya.." Jawab Sakura, murung.

"Hn." Hanya itu respon Sasuke.

'_Tidak kah kau merasa bersalah Sasuke?'_ Batin Sakura sedih.

Tiba-tiba Hinata mendekati tempat duduk Sakura dan Sasuke. "Sakura-chan!" Sakura menatap Hinata sembari melirik Sasuke yang sedang menatap-Hinata-begitu-intens.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya, "Ada apa Hinata?" jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Kenapa kau kemarin tidak bisa ikut?" Tanya Hinata sembari menatap Sakura.

DEG

Sakura melirik Sasuke, terlihat Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya, tetapi Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang kaget dengan ucapan Hinata. "Maksudmu?" jawab Sakura.

"Kemarin aku mengajakmu dan Sasuke-kun untuk membeli hadiah untuk Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun sudah bilang padamu kan? Kenapa Sakura-chan tidak bisa ikut?" Tanya Hinata dengan pelan agar suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Naruto.

Sakura terdiam, ia menatap Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun tengah menatap Sakura, terbaca raut wajah khawatir Sasuke, meski tidak jelas.

"Gomen, kemarin aku harus mengerjakan tugas dari Ibiki-Sensei, jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Lagipula ada _Sasuke_ kan?" Sakura memberi penekanan pada nama Sasuke.

Hinata menatapnya kecewa "Padahal kukira akan lebih seru jika Sakura-chan ikut. Yasudah, aku kembali ke tempat dudukku dulu, jaa!" Hinata pun meninggalkan tempat duduk Sakura dan Sasuke.

Hening. Tidak ada yang membuka suara baik Sakura maupun Sasuke. Hanya ada Sasuke yang tengah menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sakura sadar akan hal itu, tetapi ia tidak peduli, dan ia memilih untuk melanjutkan membaca novelnya. Ia sudah terlanjur kecewa pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Teman-teman Sakura berhamburan keluar kelas. "Hei forehead, ayo ke kantin!" Ajak Ino.

Sakura ingin menerima ajakan Ino, tetapi Sasuke masih duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca buku. Jika Sakura mau keluar, ia harus berbicara dulu dengan Sasuke, Sakura sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke. "Aku..aku di kelas saja." Jawab Sakura ragu.

"Baiklah." Kata Ino sembari meninggalkan kelas.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kelas, dan ia baru menyadari.. bahwa di kelas hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke! Sakura benar-benar menyesal menolak ajakan Ino tadi. Dengan pasrah ia pun kembali membaca novelnya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Onyx tajam sedari tadi tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Pintu kelas pun terbuka, tanda seseorang sedang masuk kedalamnya. Sakura menghela nafas lega, akhirnya datang seseorang, jadi ia tidak lagi berdua dengan Sasuke di kelas.

"Hei Sakura, kau tidak ke kantin?" Tanya seseorang itu, Gaara.

"Ah tidak, aku tidak lapar kok." Jawab Sakura sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tiba-tiba..

_Kruuk_

Sakura blushing. Baru saja ia berkata bahwa ia tidak lapar, dan setelah itu perutnya berbunyi, tanda perutnya meminta diisikan makanan. Gaara pun menahan tawanya, tetapi tetap terlihat oleh Sakura.

"Ja..jangan tertawa!" kata Sakura sambil membuang muka ke arah jendela.

"Hn, gomen. Ini, aku membelikan ini untukmu. Lain kali kalau lapar bilang saja." Seringai Gaara sambil memberikan Sakura Onigiri.

"Arigatou Gaara." Jawab Sakura malu. Saking asyiknya Sakura dan Gaara berbincang, lagi-lagi mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang sedari tadi ada dibangkunya.

Sasuke pun berjalan menginggalkan mereka berdua keluar kelas. Terlihat ia sedikit kesal tadi. Entah, Sasuke pun tidak tahu alasannya.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah kantin. Banyak gadis-gadis yang menatap Sasuke kagum. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang berteriak "Kyaa! Sasuke!" Namun Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya. Ia sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang di sekolahnya. Sesampainya di kantin, ia melihat Hinata dan Naruto disana. Sasuke pun menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan tajam. Tadi dikelas Sakura dan Gaara membuatnya kesal, sekarang Hinata dan Naruto. Hancur sudah mood Sasuke hari ini.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke, disitu terlihat pula Naruto yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Terpaksa Sasuke mendekati mereka.

"Hn? Ada apa?" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Ah, besok malam akan ada acara pesta ulang tahun Naruto-kun. Kau datang ya! Ah, jangan lupa membawa pasangan!" Kata Hinata sembari tersenyum. Sasuke semakin kesal.

'_Jadi ulang tahun Naruto ya?'_

"Membawa pasangan? Haruskah? Aku tidak punya dan aku tidak mau." Jawab Sasuke.

"Harus! Kau harus mau, kan ada Sakura-chan!" Goda Hinata.

'_Sakura?'_

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau terlihat dekat dengan Sakura. Jangan sampai Sakura keburu diajak oleh Gaara!" Kata naruto sambil tertawa. Sebelum Sasuke menjawab Hinata dan Naruto sudah izin untuk pergi. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

'_Sakura ya?'_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

"Sakura, ayo pulang!" Ajak Ino pada Sakura.

"Ng..kau pulang duluan saja ya."Jawab Sakura ragu.

"Hee? kenapa?" Tanya Ino sambil menatap Sakura bingung.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin ke suatu tempat dulu. Kau pulang duluan saja." Jawab Sakura meyakinkan Ino.

"Baiklah baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok." Kata Ino sembari menyentil jidat sakura. Sakura hanya bisa mengiris kesakitan karenanya.

'_Ino sialan!'_ Batinnya.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan kearah Taman tempat ia melepaskan emosinya. Jika Sakura sedang kesal, marah, sedih ia selalu kesana untuk melampiaskannya. Sesampainya disana Sakura duduk dikursi taman favoritnya. Ia terdiam, tentu saja ia memikirkan kejadian tadi. Sakura memikirkan raut wajah panik Sasuke saat Hinata berbicara padanya.

'_Lihat Sasuke.. aku tidak membongkar kebohonganmu pada Hinata kan? Karena aku tidak tega padamu..'_ Batin Sakura sedih.

Saat Sakura sedang melamun, tiba-tiba datang seseorang duduk disamping Sakura. Sakura menoleh pada orang itu. Dia.. _Sasuke?_ Sakura menatapnya sekilas, lalu ia kembali membuang muka. Bukan karena ia sombong, tetapi ia benar-benar tidak ingin Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang hampir menangis.

"Hn." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia bingung, apa maksud dari 'Hn."-an Sasuke? Apa itu sapaan untuknya? "Sakura.." Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya, meski kata pertama yang ia ucapkan hanya terdiri dua huruf.

"Apa?" Kata Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Hn. Tadi.." Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Tadi kenapa?" Jawab Sakura masih dengan nada bingung.

"Tadi.. soal perkataan Hinata.." Sasuke terlihat bingung bagaimana untuk mengungkapkannya.

Sakura terdiam.

'_Lihatlah, sekarang sang Uchiha tengah bingung..'_ Gumam Sakura. Seolah mengerti ucapan Sasuke, Sakura menjawab "Oh.. lalu kenapa?" Jawab Sakura dengan nada acuh.

Entahah, tetapi Sasuke merasa ucapan Sakura sedikit ketus. "Hn. Aku hanya.." Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura menyelaknya.

"Hanya apa? Hanya berbohong?" Jawab Sakura.

DEG

Sasuke kaget dengan ucapan Sakura. Terlebih lagi ucapan Sakura tepat mengenai sasaran pembicaraannya. Apa Sakura sudah tahu lebih dulu kalau ia..membohongi Hinata? Sasuke mencoba tenang. "Tentu saja aku mempunyai alasan." Katanya, terdengar seperti membela diri.

"Alasan?" Sakura tersenyum miris.

'_Alasan apa lagi Sasuke?'_ Batinnya.

"Ya. Kau tahu aku..menyukai Hinata kan?" Kata Sasuke sedikit ragu.

Sakura terdiam. Sakura sudah benar-benar paham sekarang. Tapi ia ingin mendengar dari Sasuke langsung. "Ya.." Jawab Sakura pendek.

"Aku.. aku tahu ini konyol tapi.. aku ingin menghabisi waktu bersamanya walau hanya sekali itu saja." Jawab Sasuke sambil membuang muka kearah lain.

Benar dugaan Sakura. Pasti itu alasannya. Pasti.. "Jadi..kau membohongi Hinata dan kau tidak menyampaikan pesannya padaku..hanya untuk itu?" Tanya Sakura yang sambil menahan air matanya.

Sasuke terdiam. Entah kenapa kata-kata Sakura barusan benar-benar menyadarkannya. "Ya. Tapi, itu hal sepele kan?" Jawab Sasuke mencoba tenang. Ternyata berbicara dengan Sakura tidaklah mudah.

"Sepele ya?" Jawab Sakura. Sasuke terdiam, mendengarkan perkataan Sakura dengan seksama. "Kau menyukai Hinata, kau memanfaatkan waktu bersama Hinata, yang sebenarnya itu adalah waktu bersamaku dan Hinata. Tak apa, aku mengerti itu, karena kau menyukainya. Tetapi kau bersama Hinata dibelakang Naruto. Sasuke, kau curang.." Lanjut Sakura yang terdengar begitu miris.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke, ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia akan banyak bicara sekarang. "Jika kau benar-benar menyukainya..kenapa kau tidak merebutnya. Kau malah memanfaatkan saat-saat yang salah. Kau terlihat seperti.._Pengecut_."

Sasuke tersentak. Ia menatap tajam Sakura. "Aku pengecut? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku dan kau tidak berhak menilaiku!" Bentaknya.

Sakura terlonjak kaget. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis.

'_Kau tidak boleh menangis sekarang Sakura. Kau belum menyelesaikan semuanya.' _Batinnya.

"Menurutmu mungkin aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Tetapi sayangnya aku tahu Sasuke..aku tahu." Balasnya sendu.

"Cih. Kau tahu apa?" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Hinata, aku tahu kau selalu menatap benci saat Hinata bersama Naruto. Siapapun tahu itu. Aku tidak ingin tahu..tapi aku terlanjur mengetahuinya."

Sasuke terdiam. "Baiklah. Lupakan saja tentang ini. Aku akan meminta maaf pada Hinata karena sudah membohonginya. Kau puas sekarang?" Kata Sasuke sembari beranjak pergi. Emosinya benar-benar tersulut karena gadis ini. Sakura benar-benar menyebalkan. Pikirnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. "Kau memang membohongi Hinata, tetapi..kau juga tidak menyampaikan apa yang Hinata pesankan padamu untukku."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, ia menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Gadis itu benar-benar membesar-besarkan masalah. "Itu hanya hal sepele Sakura! Kenapa kau mempermasalahkan itu! Aku membohongi Hinata, bukan kau! Kenapa kau yang menjadi begitu terluka?" Tanya Sasuke dengan membentak. Ia benar-benar kesal.

"Tetapi itu tidak sepele untukku! Kau membuatku membiarkanmu bersamanya!" Jawab Sakura dengan nada tinggi tetapi bergetar.

Sasuke terheran. "Apa maksud-" Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikannya, Sakura memotongnya.

"Karena..karena aku menyukaimu! Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu!" teriak Sakura.

Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi respon Sasuke. Ia hanya terlalu lelah, lelah menahan perasaannya, lelah menunggu Sasuke melihatnya.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Ia sungguh kaget dengan pernyataan Sakura barusan. "Ja..jangan bercanda Sakura!" Elaknya.

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda disaat seperti ini. Aku..benar-benar menyukaimu! Sejak dulu..tetapi kau tidak pernah melihatku, hanya Hinata..selalu Hinata." Kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Tangisnya pun pecah. Ia sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia menatap Sakura yang menangis. Kenapa? Kenapa ia merasa bersalah? Kenapa..ia merasa sakit saat melihat Sakura menangis?

"Aku..tidak akan membiarkanmu berdua dengan Hinata..karena aku tahu, kau hanya akan semakin sakit. Kau akan semakin sulit melepas Hinata yang sudah jelas-jelas mencintai Naruto dan Naruto mencintainya.. Aku..hanya tidak ingin kau..semakin terluka..hanya itu.." Kata Sakura sembari tersenyum lirih, ia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Kini ia tidak berani menatap Sakura. Entah kenapa, tetapi melihat air matanya, membuat Sasuke begitu sakit.

"Sekarang..aku sudah menyatakan semuanya. Aku tahu ini mengganggumu. Tetapi setelah ini, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Jadi kau bisa mengejar Hinata sesukamu. Aku..menyerah. Aku akan melupakanmu. Sampai jumpa." Lanjut Sakura.

Sakura mengambil tasnya, dan berlari. Tanpa sengaja pundaknya menyentuh pundak Sasuke saat sedang berlari.

DEG

Sasuke diam membeku. Apalagi tadi pundaknya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan gadis itu. Sasuke dapat merasakannya, walau hanya bersentuhan pundak, Sasuke tahu tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat.

Sasuke masih belum begitu sadar dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Kejadian tadi terasa begitu cepat. Sampai Sasuke tidak dapat mencernanya baik-baik dalam pikiran Sasuke. Tetapi yang Sasuke tahu, Ia sudah menyakiti gadis itu.

Sasuke masih diam dengan posisinya, berdiri. Ia mencerna kata-kata Sakura tadi. Hampir semua kata-kata Sakura benar. Hanya saja Sasuke tidak dapat menerimanya. Dan sekarang, penyesalan sedikit-demi-sedikit menyelimuti Sasuke.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ Batinnya frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-_**TBC-**_

Alhamdulillah selesai juga~

Ini chapter pertama yang bikin aku bener-bener mau nangis *mau loh ya MAU*

Gatau kenapa. Biasanya kalo bikin cerita ga pernah terhanyut sama cerita sendiri (=v=a)

Gimana? Jelek ya?==

Kayaknya fic ini bakal ending di chapter 6 *mungkin* yah padahal maunya ending di chapter 7 tuh =A= *angka kesukaan* *angka cantik*

Ah udah deh, Kasih kritik dan saran yaa, review~ XD

Jaa~


End file.
